


Pull

by ciaan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts "alive" and "hair-pulling" and for my kink_bingo "painplay (other)" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

Helena licks up Myka’s thigh closer to the warm wet treasure between her legs. Myka pulls desperately at her hair and then loosens her grasp in apology. Helena wraps her fingers around Myka’s wrist and moves her head, tugging until Myka tightens her grip again and yanks at Helena’s hair. The sudden sharp pain stings Helena’s eyes and heats her scalp. It tingles down her spine all the way to her toes. Living pain is good. After so long in tears and bronze and holograms she wants every bodily sensation she can get. She hisses and smiles against Myka’s skin.


End file.
